Faith in a Lost Cause
by Torie46
Summary: An AU scene involving the throne room in "The Last Jedi." What if Rey had chosen to go with Ben when he asked in the hopes of changing him to find out he wouldn't change, not even for a baby.
1. Prologue

Faith in a Lost Cause

**A/N: What if Rey had gone with Ben in the hopes that she could change him, to find out she couldn't, not even when she carries his child.**

* * *

Epilogue

Rey stood in the throne room, looking stunned at the red guards she and Ben had just killed and the fires all around. She looked at Ben briefly and then back at the consoles on the wall. "The fleet. Order them to stop firing. There's still time to save the fleet," Rey said, running to the console. Rey looked back to see Ben walking slowly to Supreme Leader Snoke's remains. "Ben?" She asked in a low voice. Ben was breathing hard.

"It's time to let old things die. Snoke, Skywalker. The Sith, the Jedi, the rebels...Let it all die. Rey, I want you to join me. We can rule together and bring a new order to the galaxy," Ben said as he walked to her purposefully and held out his hand to her.

"Don't do this, Ben. Please don't go this way," Rey said in a soft, tear-filled voice.

"No, no. You're still holding on! Let go! Do you wanna know the truth about your parents? Or have you always known? And you've just hidden it away. You know the truth. Say it. Say it, my love," Ben said softly as he stood in front of her and started to stroke her hair gently as tears rolled down her cheeks. The comforting feel of his hands made Rey cry even harder.

"They were nobody," Rey said.

"They were filthy junk traders who sold you off for drinking money. They're dead in a paupers' grave in the Jakku desert. You have no place in this story. You come from nothing. You're nothing. But not to me. Join me. Please," Ben said, holding out his hand to her again. Rey looked at it. Maybe if she accepted then she could try to convince him to come back. To change. Rey raised her hand and put it inside Ben's, hoping she wasn't making a mistake in agreeing to be with him.

Ben curled his fingers tighter around her hand and pulled her into his arms. Rey sobbed against his chest, his hand gently stroking her hair, and whispering how much he loved her. Rey pulled away and looked Ben in the eyes. "Ben, let the rebels go. You wanted me. You don't need them," Rey said, raising her hands to stroke Ben's face.

Ben gave her a look of absolute love. "If that is what you want, of course, my love," Ben said, moving her hands to his lips and kissing the knuckles.

"Yes. That is what I want, Ben," Rey said. Ben took her hand and lead her to the bridge. She hoped she had made the right choice. Ben was obviously in love with her, but could she be with him as long as he was against the Jedi and his own mother? Maybe she could talk him back to both.


	2. Chapter 1: Leaving and Changing

Chapter 2- Leaving and Changing

**A/N: Never mind what I said in the first part. I meant to say "Prologue," not "Epilogue." That was an error on my part. **

* * *

Rey clasped her swollen stomach as she made her way on the planet Dantooine. Hearing Hux and her husband, Ben, talking the rebels were on Dantooine. Ben had pretended he hadn't said anything about Dantooine and attacking the fleet, but Rey was as good at detecting liars through the Force as he was at finding people to be against him. When Rey had called him on it, Ben had struck her across the mouth with his open hand. Rey knew then that Ben had lied to her about not going after the fleet and that he would never change.

"Oh, Briana, I am so sorry," Rey said, stroking her belly where her unborn daughter was. It was better that Ben would never see his daughter. If Rey could find General Organa, then Rey and Briana could be safe and Briana would never know that Kylo Ren was her father. It hurt even more when Rey thought about all the times Ben could be so loving. All the times he had touched her pregnant stomach, just to feel his daughter kick his hand and then kiss her in that slow and tender way of his. Her husband's love was a balm to the wounds she had suffered all her life. Rey had lost count of all the times she had fallen asleep in his arms, resting her face in the hollow of his shoulder and he would stroke her hair gently. Rey felt tears come to her eyes. She had to have been the biggest fool to have trusted him. To have been swayed by his gentle kisses and how much he said that he loved her.

* * *

Kylo Ren entered his chambers in the hopes that Rey was there. But considering how he had hit her after she called him on what he planned to do to the rebels, he doubted it. Rey was anything if not determined. Motherhood had also made her incredibly stubborn. This also gave Kylo another reason to worry. Rey was close to giving birth. Kylo had often touched her stomach in the hopes of determining how far along the baby was. Briana was very soon to make an appearance and Kylo felt a rush of pleasure at teaching his daughter on how to use the Force.

General Hux then came in. "Have you found her?" Kylo asked stoically.

"No, my lord. She has completely disappeared," Hux said. Hux had never liked Rey because she was a rebel, but his voice didn't say how much he disliked her.

"Keep looking for her. If you find her and she has a baby, bring me the baby. The child is not to be harmed," Kylo said. The idea of someone hurting his baby sickened Kylo, but his troops would murder a baby, so Kylo had to tell them not to.

"Yes, my lord. The child won't be harmed," Hux said, bowing as he left the room.

"Oh, Rey, where are you, my love?" Kylo whispered, stretching out with the Force.

* * *

Rey sat down on a rock, stroking her protruding belly. Briana was fussy today and wouldn't stop kicking her. She obviously had Ben's temperament. Rey had seen her husband's impatience on more than one occasion. Hopefully, General Organa. Luke, Skywalker, and Finn could help her break that before it asserted itself in Briana. Rey felt a cold chill up her spine and through their bond, saw Ben.

"Rey," Ben said, his relief obvious in his brown eyes.

"Go away, Ben," Rey said, tear-filled anger in her voice.

"Rey, come home. I am sorry for hitting you," Ben said in that soothing voice Rey had come to love. It was as warm as his kisses, but Rey couldn't be swayed.

"No, Ben. I am never coming back. You will never see Briana," Rey said, caressing her stomach.

"Rey, please. You can't keep my daughter from me," Ben said.

"No. Go away, Kylo. I never want to see you again. My daughter's father is Ben Solo and you killed him," Rey said, lumbering to her feet and walking away without looking back.

* * *

Kylo Ren felt the stab of pain as Rey walked away. Rey was walking out of his life and taking his daughter with her, saying that he had no part of Briana. Ben felt the tears course down his face. He had lost his wife, but he would not lose Briana. If it took all of his life, he would have Briana. Rey was not going to win kidnapping the daughter of the Supreme Commander. He would have his baby. Kylo felt a stab of pain at the thought of hurting Rey like this, but what choice had she given him?


	3. Chapter 2: Birth

Chapter 3- Birth

Rey stroked her very large stomach. The baby was due any day now and the kicks against Rey's stomach and kidneys were getting rather uncomfortable. Her hormones telling her that she was hot didn't help anything either, but Rey was anxious to meet her daughter. Rey wondered what Briana would look like. Would Briana take after her or would she effectively break Rey's heart by looking like Ben with dark almost black hair and brown eyes?

Rey gasped at a particularly solid kick. "Are you all right, dear?" Leia asked, coming to her side. Since Rey had back to the resistance, Leia had treated her like the mother Rey had never had. Especially after Rey had told her that the baby she carried was Ben's. It was already determined that Briana's last name would be "Solo" and Luke Skywalker had agreed to train her as a Jedi as one day her and her father might cross paths.

"I'm fine. Briana is just ready to be here and it's stifling in here," Rey said, fanning her sweaty face with her hand.

"Does it hurt?" Rose, Finn's girlfriend asked. Finn had once been attracted to Rey, but he had discovered that Rose was who he liked. What had also been the deciding factor was when he had seen Rey's pregnant stomach.

"Not really. She just has a really strong kick. Was Ben like this when he was born?" Rey asked Leia.

"Yes. My son was very impatient to be here. It must be a common failing among Solos," Leia said with dry humor.

Rey would have said something, but a sharp, tearing pain then knifed through her stomach and something wet went down her legs. Rey nearly bent double, her hands going to her stomach. "Ahhh! Leia!" Rey said, nearly screaming.

* * *

Rey laid in a bed in the infirmary. After 10 hours, Rey was more than ready for the baby. Rey felt a cold chill down her spine and through their bond, saw Ben, "Ben, what do you want?" Rey asked. Ben just stood there, his brown eyes conveying concern.

"You are in pain, my love. I just wanted to see if you was all right," Ben said in that soft voice that Rey loved so much. It was that soft voice that always made Rey want to kiss him.

"I'm fine, Ben. Just go away," Rey said, turning her face from him.

"Where are you, my love?" Ben asked.

Rey turned her face back to him. "Nice try, Ben," Rey said as she gasped in pain as a contraction hit. Rey looked over to where Ben had stood, not seeing him.

* * *

Kylo Ren stared out the viewport. He and Rey hadn't talked in over a month and judging by what was happening, she was in labor. Kylo had hoped to be there to see his daughter, but Rey had cut the bond when the contraction hit. But it didn't really matter. Kylo would find his daughter. Rey and the baby would come to him. Rey would have no choice this time if Kylo told her that she would never see Briana again or the resistance would die. Kylo then felt the bond open again and a sharp baby's cry filled it.

* * *

Rey bore down hard and the sharp cry filled the room. "Briana," Rey said with a breathless sob,

'She's very healthy. Let me clean her off," the doctor said.

"Rey she is beautiful. She looks like Ben with your nose," Leia said as the doctor came to them with a smack pink bundle in her arms.

"You have a beautiful baby daughter," the doctor said as she laid Briana in Rey's arms. Rey ran her hand over Briana's fine, soft, dark hair. The baby's hair was the same shade as Ben's, Rey shifted the baby in her arms so she could kiss her daughter's head.

"She really is beautiful. She looks like Ben," Rey said as a drowsy feeling overcame her.

"Rest, Rey. You have earned it," Leia said, stroking Rey's sweat-soaked hair.

* * *

Kylo looked down at the baby as she slept in her mother's arms. "Rey, she is beautiful. Please, my love, come home. I will never hit you again. I promise," Kylo said as soon as his mother left the room. Through their bond, no one could see him, except for Rey.

"No. You will not hurt her," Rey said fiercely as she tightened her arms around Briana's small body,

"Rey, please. You are being unreasonable. Please don't make me find out where you are and force you and Briana to come with me. Tell me where you are," Kylo pleaded, nudging her mind with the Force. Rey was not weak-minded, but a Force suggestion after giving birth and Rey might tell him out of pure exhaustion.

"I can't," Rey said as she drifted off to sleep. Kylo watched as his wife and daughter slept. Kylo would try again. If he kept pushing for the location, Rey would want to tell him just to get him to stop asking.


	4. Chapter 3: Moving to a New Base

Chapter 3- Moving to a New Base

Rey carefully packed her daughter in a carrier that she wore strapped to her chest. The baby was four months old and was growing fast. It was getting harder to hide the baby's Force-sensitivity from Ben. Ben was constantly asking where Rey and Briana were and Rey could tell Ben was getting angry each time she didn't say anything. The last few times Ben had resorted to threatening her by saying he'd find them and Rey would never see Briana again.

Rey felt the familiar chill that was her husband and turned to face him. "Rey, please, can't you come back to me?" Ben pleaded, holding out his hand to her.

"No. Ben, please. Stop asking me. I can't," Rey said, feeling tears slip down her cheeks.

"Rey, I promise I'll never hurt you or Briana again. I can't live without you," Ben said.

"Ben, please. Don't ask again," Rey said in a small, broken voice and she cut the bond.

* * *

Kylo looked in shock. Threatening Rey was getting him no where. Neither was being the sweet husband she adored. Rey would not budge. She was stubbornly going to allow Briana to grow up without her father in her life. Kylo squeezed his hand, the leather glove squeaking. "My lord," an orderly said, coming into the room with a bow.

"Yes?" Kylo said.

"We have found the Resistance. They are going to Cato Bight if what our informant says is true. The Resistance has to refuel and then go to a new location," the man said.

"Thank you. Remind our ground troops what I said about a baby. If you find a woman with a baby bring them both to me. They are not to be harmed," Kylo said, a steely quality to his voice. If the information was true then he was going to have his wife and baby very soon. The first thing Kylo would do was have Rey locked somewhere and have his troops bring him the baby. Once he had Rey's promise to never leave him again, he would bring her back to his quarters where both his wife and daughter would be with him and this time it would be difficult for Rey to leave with Briana.

* * *

"So, General, we have made it where the informant gave Ren and his troops wrong information about where we were going," Poe Dameron said, finishing up a briefing that General Organa called every day.

"Where does Ben think we are going by the way?" Rey asked her mother-in-law who was holding Briana. In the four months that Briana had been born, Leia was clearly taken with her granddaughter, marveling how much Briana took after Ben in her looks. Rey knew that Leia loved Ben with as much love as a mother had and she missed him like she did Han. Briana's face was a comfort to the general.

"From what the informant told him, my son thinks we are going to Canto Bight," Leia said, gently stroking Briana's dark headful of hair.

"Through our bond, he keeps trying to find out where we are. I haven't told him a thing," Rey said.

"We need to try to sever that completely. You might accidentally let it slip if he presses too hard," Luke said.

"I know. He goes from threatening me to being my husband. I can't let him hurt Briana," Rey said sadly.

"We know. That is why we agreed that Bri needs to grow up thinking her father is dead. We all will protect her. We all will be yours and her family," Poe said firmly.

"Well, let's get ready to move. We are going to Kashyyyk. Chewbacca said the Wookies are on our side," Leia said and the meeting broke up and they all went their separate ways to go to Kashyyyk.


	5. Chapter 4: The Mission

Chapter 3- The Mission

10 years later-

Briana Solo stood in the briefing room in front of her mother, Rey, and grandmother, Leia Organa, "Do you understand the mission, Briana?" Leia asked, touching her granddaughter's face gently.

"Yes, Ma'am. I go to Jakku to pick up some information on the First Order and then swing by Takodana to pick up Maz Kanata to bring her here and then I meet up with Uncle Poe, Uncle Finn, and Aunt Rose and they bring me back here," Briana said. Briana looked over at her Great-Uncle Luke Skywalker, who was also her Jedi master. He was stroking his beard; something he did when he was thinking.

"I don't know, Leia. I have a bad feeling about this. Briana is only ten. What if she gets caught by the First Order. And if Kylo Ren discovers her connection to the Force, he could try to make her turn to the dark side," Luke said, his blue eyes conveying his concern.

"Uncle Luke, you know me better than that. Why would I turn to the man who killed my father?" Briana asked skeptically.

"He can be persuasive, Briana. He almost succeeded in swaying me," Rey said.

"Mother, I'm not going to go anywhere near Kylo Ren. I promise," Briana said.

"All right. Just be careful, dear. We can't afford to lose you," Leia said, kissing Briana's forehead.

"Do I need to repeat your grandmother's sentiments?" Rey asked as she hugged Briana, stroking Briana's dark hair gently.

"Probably not. Mother, I will be careful," Briana said.

"I know you will. But if you are captured don't let the First Order know your name. Kylo Ren hated your father. If he knows that you are Ben Solo's daughter, he will take you as his as a final revenge against your father," Rey said.

"I promise, Mother. Kylo Ren won't have me," Briana said, hugging her mother tightly.

* * *

Kylo Ren was on the bridge as his spy reported in. "I'm sorry, my lord. But there is no trace of the Resistance in our system. We would have recognized them. General Organa has sent a message to us and she is sending someone to retrieve information, but our planet in general doesn't support the Resistance," Unkar Plutt said. Kylo didn't like Unkar as the flabby alien had enslaved his Rey, but Unkar was loyal to the First Order and for the moment his life wasn't in danger.

"Thank you for the information. When the person arrives, hold them. I wish to question whoever it is General Organa is sending. She and her daughter-in-law have stolen something very important to me and I want it back," Kylo said as his daughter entered his mind. Briana would be ten years old now. Kylo had seen her as a baby, but Rey had cut the bond between the two of them where he could no longer sense her or the baby. Over the years Kylo had longed to hold both Rey and Briana. Rey would never let him hold her again, but Briana had probably wanted her father all her life and would come into his arms once she found out that Kylo Ren was her father.

"Prepare a room in my quarters for a ten-year-old. We are getting my daughter," Kylo said firmly before ordering the course set for Jakku.

* * *

Briana landed on the night side of Jakku. Her mother had told her how hot the planet was, but since it was night, it was a little cooler. Briana licked her lips as she looked around the landscape of the junkyard planet. This late at night there were no scavengers and her BB-9 unit was safe. Beebeenine beeped nervously. "It's okay, buddy. All the scavengers should be in bed," Briana consoled. Her mother had also told her what to expect on Jakku as her mother had once been a scavenger. Droids weren't safe as their parts could be traded.

Briana picked up her mask and slid it over her face. Only her brown eyes were visible and at night no one could see her eyes. Briana then picked up her blaster and a couple of hand grenades. Briana hoped she wouldn't be able to use them, but with the First Order everywhere, better safe than sorry. Briana made her way through the shadows and to the hut that Uncle Poe had told her would have a single light burning. She entered to see what amounted to a family sitting around a rust-red table.

"Are you the envoy from General Leia Organa?" A woman with a timorous voice asked.

Briana removed her mask, her dark hair flying with it. "Yes, I am. I'm her granddaughter, Briana Solo," Briana said. This family wasn't with the First Order, so Briana could tell them her name. Briana hoped the information was worth coming to this place. But, considering how nervous the woman and her family was, the news probably was.


	6. Chapter 5: Captured By the First Order

Chapter 5- Captured By the First Order

Kylo Ren landed on Jakku. The sun was an hour or two from coming up and the scavengers looked to be starting their day. Kylo looked around for anything that might suggest that his mother's representative was here, but nothing seemed out of place. Most of the scavengers were women and children and all their faces were covered with some kind of mask that Rey had told him protected everyone from the heat of the planet. It was then that Kylo felt it. Someone here was strong in the Force. The Force was so strong it was staggering.

Kylo looked around and then saw the figure of a child talking to a family. Kylo couldn't tell if it was a boy or girl on account of the mask covering its face, lack of sunlight, and bulky clothing, but the Force was oozing out of him or her. With his Force-enhanced hearing Kylo tuned in to listen to the family. "Here are the plans that your grandmother wanted," a nervous-looking woman said as she handed the figure a disc.

"I'll make sure she gets it. The Resistance thanks you," the soft voice of a girl came from the figure and she turned to walk away.

"Wait. What was your name again?" A man asked.

"Briana Solo," the girl said, causing Kylo's heart to thud to a near stop. This figure was his daughter? Behind his mask, Kylo felt tears well up in his eyes. His mother and Rey were foolish enough to send his baby out on a mission by herself? Kylo found himself following her and to an x-wing that lay hidden behind some dunes. The sun came up as she removed her mask. Kylo felt his breath catch. The girl had dark brown hair that had been put into messy braids and pinned to her head. The exact same shade as his when he wasn't wearing his helmet.

* * *

Briana had figured getting the plans were all too easy, but then she felt something that didn't feel right. It felt cold and probing. It felt like being watched. Briana plugged the plans into BB-9 and knelt in front of him. "Buddy, you are going to have to finish my mission for me. Get in my ship and get back to the base. Tell Mother and Grandmother what happened," Briana said to her friend.

BB-9 beeped and got into her x-wing and took off. Briana looked at the ship leave briefly and then looked back in the direction of Niima Outpost. "Okay. I know you are following me. Who are you and what do you want?" Briana asked, taking out her blaster and pointing it. Briana gave a small gasp as a figure dressed in black with a helmet came out from behind a dune.

"Put that blaster down, child. I do not wish to harm you," a soft voice came through the vocoder in his helmet.

"I don't think so. Who are you?" Briana asked, leveling her blaster right at him

"So stubborn. So much like your mother. If you will not do as I say then I will make you," the figure said just as soft as before. Before Briana could react, he had jerked the blaster out of her hand with the Force and gripped her tightly in his arms, crushing her to his chest.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Briana struggled, kicking at his shins to no avail. She felt his gloved hands stroking her hair almost as tenderly as her mother and grandmother did.

"Relax, little one. I'm not going to hurt you," the figure said and Briana then felt something cold at her neck and then blacked out.

* * *

Kylo watched as his baby's face smoothed itself into the tight embrace of sleep. He hated having to drug her, but since she refused to calm down, Kylo hadn't had much of a choice. He carefully laid her on the ground and removed his helmet. He wanted to see his daughter with his eyes and kiss her. Kylo laid the helmet down and gently picked up his girl. His daughter's expression was so beautiful and peaceful while she slept. Kylo pressed a kiss to her forehead. Kylo then gently scooped her up and carried her to his ship. When she awoke, Briana would be in her quarters with more beautiful clothes than she had ever seen in her life, a soft bed, and a father who had loved her all her life

Kylo then put her in a chair, snapping the restraints on her arms. If she was to wake up, Briana wouldn't run away from him. Kylo raised his hand to her hair and gently stroked it tenderly as he unpinned her braids. He gently picked up her hair in his hand and gently unbraided it, hoping his girl would stay asleep while he proceeded to use the Force to attach his mind to hers. That kind of Force bond was painful and caused severe headaches, but when she awoke, she would know he was her father.


	7. Chapter 6: Bonding and Interrogation

Chapter 7- Bonding and Interrogation

Briana woke up to a banging sound with a gasp. She looked down at her arms which appeared to be held with metal restraints. "I would suggest you not try to escape, Briana. I do not wish to drug you again," a soft mechanical voice said. Briana looked over to see the creature who had followed her out into the Jakku desert. He was still wearing a mask.

"Where am I?" Briana asked, looking around.

"For the moment you are a guest on my ship. If you behave yourself, I can give you more comfortable quarters," the creature promised as he stood and walked to her. He slid his gloved hand into her dark hair and started to stroke it gently. Briana flinched and managed to pull away from his gentle fingers.

"Don't touch me," Briana said sharply.

"You are afraid of me," the creature said.

"What did you expect? You killed my father and you are wearing a mask. My mother told me all about you, Kylo Ren," Briana said. If it was possible, Briana heard Kylo Ren's breath catch.

"Your mother said _I _killed your father? You have been misled, little one," Kylo said and then Briana heard a hiss. Briana looked over to see Kylo Ren remove his mask. Kylo was a man with long dark hair and brown eyes. He fixed his eyes on her, which softened as his eyes met hers.

"You don't look like a monster," Briana said. A brief smile graced his lips and he gently slid his hand back into her hair, Briana's curiosity over Kylo making her forget that she hadn't liked him touching her hair.

"I never wanted you to see me as one, Briana," Kylo said, twisting strands of her hair around his fingers.

"Why should you care what I think of you? You didn't think about me when you murdered my father," Briana said. Briana flinched as he took a large handful of her hair and squeezed tightly.

"I say again, you have been misled in thinking I killed your father, Briana. I didn't kill your father. I am your father," Kylo said, the words stunning her.

* * *

Kylo watched as one painful emotion after another crossed his baby's face. "No. That can't be true. No!" Briana whimpered, her eyes spilling over. Kylo stroked his daughter's dark head gently as she sobbed.

"It's true, Briana. I am your father and I have been looking for you every day since your mother stole you from me. You are my Briana," Kylo said, leaning in to kiss her. He grabbed her face and turned her to look at him. He pressed a kiss to her temple gently.

"You're lying. It can't be true," Briana continued her denial, tears streaming down her face.

"I have killed a lot of people, Briana, but I am not a liar," Kylo said, smoothing her forehead tenderly with his hand.

"Why? Why now?" Briana asked, breaking his heart.

"Your mother took you from me, Briana, before you were born. I have looked for you and her every day since. Now, tell me, my child, where is your mother?" Kylo asked as tenderly as possible.

"What makes you think I'd tell you anything? Do you think being my father changes anything? If Mother took me from you she had a good reason. I'm not telling you anything," Briana said.

"Like I said on Jakku, stubborn like your mother. You know I could force you to tell me," Kylo said, rubbing her face tenderly with his fingers.

"You could, but you won't. I'm not telling you anything," Briana said. Briana gasped as Kylo slid his fingers back into her hair

"No. You are going to tell me, Briana," Kylo said, deciding to use a Force suggestion.

Briana looked at him. "No, I will not, Kylo," Briana said fiercely.

"Yes you will and I am "Father," Briana," Kylo said persistently.

"No, I won't and you are not my father!" Briana said. Kylo raised his gloved hand and backhanded her, hard. If Briana hadn't been restrained, she would have fallen out of the seat.

"Now, tell me where your mother is, Briana," Kylo said, bracing Briana's face with his hands so she could look him in the eyes.

"No. I will not and hitting me will never make you my father or make me love you. There's a whole group of men in the Resistance who are more my father than you are," Briana said as tears slid down her cheeks and onto Kylo's gloves.

"Then I am sorry, Briana. I did promise you more comfortable quarters. You will come with me," Kylo said, using the Force and unlocking her restraints.

"What are you doing? Aren't I your prisoner?" Briana asked as he gripped her wrist and half-dragged her down the corridor.

"You are, Briana, but I did promise you better quarters," Kylo said, not looking at his daughter as he made his way to the quarters he had set up for her.

"I'm still not telling you anything," Briana said. Kylo turned to face her, sliding his free hand back into her hair.

"I didn't think you would, but maybe after I make you comfortable, you might tell me," Kylo said softly.

"I am not that vapid or shallow to sell my mother, grandmother, and all my friends out and stop touching me!" Briana said, taking his hand out of her hair and flinging it away.

"I didn't think you were that either, my Briana. If you don't want to tell me where your mother is, fine. I understand. But I don't think you want to be imprisoned in one of my interrogation rooms when I have a place ready, just for you," Kylo said, kissing her forehead tenderly.

* * *

Briana didn't know what to make of Kylo Ren. Other than hitting her and trying to use the Force to make her talk, he had been for the most part gentle. Briana felt tears come to her eyes as he kissed her forehead and then pulled her into his arms. Briana buried her face in his chest and he stroked her hair gently. "That's it, my Briana. Go ahead and cry. Father's here now," Kylo whispered in her ear.

"I still can't tell you. I'm sorry, Fa...Father," Briana said softly into his chest.

"I understand, my Briana. It is enough right now that I have you," Kylo said as he walked with her down the corridor and opened a door. The room was spartan and drab and Briana looked at it, wondering if there was any way out.


	8. Chapter 7: Family Dinner and the Force

Chapter 7- Family Dinner and Force Suggestions

After a long day being the Supreme Leader of the First Order, Kylo made his way back to his quarters. For the first time in years, Kylo was happy to come back to someone. When Rey had left him, it had left a big hole in his life and heart. Kylo had loved lavishing Rey with beautiful things that she had been denied all her life. Now was his chance to dote on his only daughter. But the first thing he had to do was break the Resistance's influence over his daughter. His mother and her friends had turned Briana completely against her father and Rey had let them. Kylo had to show his daughter that he wasn't the monster Rey had led her to believe.

Kylo opened the door to his daughter's room. At first glance, the room was empty. Kylo looked around frantically and nearly started when he almost stepped on Briana, who was sound asleep on the floor. Kylo could have laughed at the sight of his girl, but he just knelt beside her and gathered her in his arms. He had to make up all those years that he hadn't hugged or kissed her. Briana groaned softly and opened her eyes. She looked at him, her brown eyes still hazy from sleep.

"What were you doing on the floor, Briana, when I had a bed brought in for you?" Kylo asked. combing his fingers through her dark brown hair.

"It's too comfortable. I usually sleep on a cot and I bunk with either Grandmother or Mother. Mother tells me about her life on Jakku and Grandmother tells me about Alderaan or the fight against the Empire when Uncle Luke destroyed the Death Star and Grandpa, Uncle Luke, and Chewbacca rescued her from Darth Vader," Briana said, not realizing she was making her father angry.

Kylo gripped her face with a steel-like grip. "You will never mention those stories again. I didn't bring you here so I could hear the lies they fed you on," Kylo said fiercely.

"How do you know they were lies? You weren't born yet," Briana asked, looking like her mother when she would ask Kylo a question.

"You have a point, Briana. But still, I would prefer not to hear you telling me those stories. All right?" Kylo asked, stroking her cheeks tenderly with his fingers.

"All right. I promise I won't bring it up again," Briana said in a small voice.

Kylo's heart went out to her. "Briana, I am sorry if I frightened you. You are my girl and I love you very much. I also didn't bring you here so I could scare you half to death. I wanted you here so you could be my daughter and want and love me as much as I want and love you," Kylo said.

* * *

Whoa! Kylo Ren was serious! Briana still wasn't sure what to make of the Supreme Leader of the First Order. At the moment he had her in his arms and he was stroking her hair and pressing kisses to her temples and the top of her head. "Now, are you hungry, my Briana?" Kylo asked.

"Maybe a little, Father," Briana said casually.

Kylo smiled at her and placing his hand on the back of her neck walked to his quarters. A table laden with food was in the middle of the room. Briana had never seen so much food in her life. Among the Resistance, Briana had eaten her weight in ration bars. Just the sight of all the food was enough to make her dizzy, Briana looked up at her father, who was stroking the back of her head tenderly. "So, you eat all this regularly?" Briana asked.

"More or less every day. I take it among the Resistance you don't?" Kylo asked, yet to remove his hand from her hair.

"Not really. I ate ration bars when I got hungry," Briana said.

"Not exactly the best meal," Kylo said.

"Don't disagree, but when it's all you've got, you'll eat it," Briana said, the gentle massage to her head starting to make her feel drowsy.

"I know, now while we wait for the rest of our meal, why don't you tell me where your mother is?" Kylo persisted.

* * *

Kylo thought now was the perfect time to ask her. His daughter's Force shields were down and the right Force suggestion and his daughter would want to tell him. Briana looked slightly dazed, but that was the Force suggestion. "What?" Briana asked.

"Tell me where your mother is, Briana. You know you want to tell me," Kylo said, stooping in front of his daughter and placing his hands on her temples.

"I want to tell you where my mother is. She is on Crait," Briana parodied his Force suggestion. Kylo breathed a sigh of relief. His daughter had accepted the Force suggestion. Now to make her forget the Resistance.

"There is no such group as the Resistance. You are with your father, who loves you," Kylo said, pressing his fingers firmly to her temples.

"There is no such group as the Resistance. I am with my father who loves me," Briana said in a flat monotone.

"That's right, Briana. Now we can eat," Kylo said as he settled his daughter in the chair next to his and made her a plate.

* * *

Briana felt her brain go sluggish at each gentle stroke. Halfway through the meal, Briana rested her head on the table. "Briana, are you all right?" Kylo asked, stroking her hair gently

"Why do I feel so tired? What did you do?" Briana asked, her tongue starting to feel as thick as her head.

"I had my people slip some sedatives in your food. You need to sleep, Briana," Kylo said. '

"What? How could you?" Briana nearly started to her feet, but the room spun wildly.

Kylo stood and pressed her face to his chest, stroking her hair. "You need the rest, Briana. Now don't fight the drugs, Briana. You need to sleep," Kylo said softly as he kissed the top of her head. Briana closed her eyes and collapsed into her father's arms, falling fast asleep, the will to fight completely gone. Kylo cradled her in his arms, and picking her up, carried her back to her quarters. His daughter really did need her rest. Kylo hadn't felt guilty drugging her, making her sleep against her will. Removing her shoes, Kylo put her on her bed and gently laid her head down on the pillows.

* * *

Briana with half-closed eyes watched as her father left her quarters. The drugs were still running through her system, but the Force suggestion that Kylo had used on her hadn't worked. Briana made a mental note to thank Luke when she next saw him for teaching her how to pretend to succumb to Force suggestions. Of course it would take Kylo awhile to figure that she had lied to him about the Resistance being on Crait. But then again, he probably wouldn't punish her since they had been on Crait two weeks ago. Briana moaned softly as the drugs slammed into her again, fogging her brain. Briana wanted to get up and leave, but whatever Kylo had drugged her with was enough where she couldn't move.

Briana finally closed her eyes and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep, not even moving when Kylo had come back and sat beside her, stroking her face and hair gently,

* * *

Rey looked up as the Force slammed her. "Briana! Leia, we have to go. Ben has Briana," Rey said to her mother-in-law.

"What? What are you saying, dear?" Leia asked in stunned shock.

"I felt Briana, but I haven't felt Ben in years. I felt her being damped down and then I felt Ben. Ben has her. I have to save her," Rey said, feeling tears come to her eyes. Rey had hope that Ben wouldn't hurt his own daughter, but considering he had hit Rey while Rey was pregnant, Rey couldn't put it past him. Ben may claim to love Rey and Briana, but he would disappoint his daughter like he had Rey. Rey had to rescue Briana; had to protect her from Ben.


	9. Chapter 8: Second Interrogation

Chapter 8- Second Interrogation

Briana felt herself come awake and she blinked sleepily. She was in the large quarters Kylo Ren had given her and he was in the chair next to her bed, sound asleep, his dark hair falling over his face. After a day, she still didn't know what to think of him being her father. Her mother and grandmother had always told her that her father was Ben Solo. Briana was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize her father had woken up until she felt a gentle hand stroking her hair and a kiss to her temple.

Briana turned to look at him as he wove his fingers into her hair. A small smile touched his lips as he leaned forward and kissed her lovingly on the forehead. "How did you sleep, my Briana?" Kylo asked.

"All right, I suppose. Father, is Mother coming here soon?" Briana asked.

"I don't know, Briana. If your information pans out, maybe she will. Would you like if she did?" Kylo asked, pressing her head to his chest and stroking her hair, a gesture that made Briana feel sleepy again.

"Yeah. Father, I just love my mother," Briana said in a small voice.

"I know, my little one. I still love her too. I'll bring her here and we'll all be a family again. Now, can I have a kiss from my daughter?" Kylo asked. Briana raised her head from his chest and pressed her lips to his cheek. "I love you, Briana," Kylo said softly in her ear.

"I...I love you too, Father," Briana said, feeling like the worst kind of liar. After kidnapping her, hitting her, and using Force suggestions on her, Briana didn't feel any love for Kylo Ren, but she didn't see that she had any options. Kylo would have forced her to say it and would have made her kiss and hug him.

* * *

Kylo walked to the bridge, holding Briana's hand tightly. He had made some progress with her today and the Force bond he had used while she was unconscious was in place, even though she was unaware. Force bonds had to be applied a little at a time or the person you were attempting to bond with would collapse. Even the strongest Force user wasn't immune to it. Kylo released her hand and moved his gloved fingers to her hair, running his fingers though it.

"Father, what is it?" Briana asked. Kylo smiled and twisted his fingers in her hair.

"Nothing. I always said if I had a daughter, I wouldn't be able to keep my fingers out of her hair," Kylo said, kissing her forehead.

"I see. So this isn't you trying a Force suggestion again, right?" Briana asked, surprising Kylo.

"What?" Kylo asked.

"Force suggestions don't work on me, Kylo," Briana said, nearly felling him.

"What? Why didn't you tell me they wouldn't work on you?" Kylo asked, feeling his anger rise.

"I probably should have, but in front of your troops, Supreme Leader, be prepared to look stupid when Crait ends up being abandoned," Briana said, a very poor choice of words. Kylo then backhanded her hard, causing her to fall to the floor.

Kylo then picked her up and pressed his hands on both sides of her face, forcing her to look at him. The sight of her lip split and blood running sluggishly from it was nearly his undoing, but he had to not think about that. "Where is your mother?" Kylo asked, using the Force to pressure her into telling him.

"I told you, the Force doesn't work on me. Give it up," Briana said, her voice tinged with pain.

"Sometimes I have noticed it does if you don't want me to hit you again. Now, where is your mother?" Kylo asked, pressing his fingers firmly to her temples. Briana's shields were back in place now that she was awake, but Kylo needed her to lower them.

"I can't tell you," Briana said, tears slipping out of her eyes.

"Yes, you can. Please, Briana, I want you and your mother with me. You can tell me," Kylo said, feeling his daughter's shields start to slip.

"Please. I can't," Briana said in a small voice.

"Yes, you can. Or I can go into your mind right now and go through your memories. It would finish the Force bond I have with you," Kylo said, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"No, please don't," Briana said.

"Then tell me, Briana," Kylo said as his daughter's shields then fell.

"All right. Mother is on Korrigan," Briana said, her voice completely broken.

"You seen, it wasn't that hard to tell me," Kylo said, stroking her face tenderly and pulling her into a warm hug while she sobbed against his chest. Kylo remembered when Rey had cried the day she came with him after Snoke died. It was much like this with Kylo stroking her hair and whispering how much he loved her. Briana raised her face from his chest, the tears making tracks down her face.

"Uncle Poe and Uncle Finn are right. You are a monster," Briana said in a shaky voice, breaking her father's heart.

"Maybe, but I am still your father," Kylo said as he gently picked up Briana bridal-style and carried her back to his quarters, her sobs going into his heart. He had never wanted to harm his daughter in this way. He put his daughter on her bed and pulled the blankets up to her shoulders, smoothing the hair out of her face gently.

"Father, please. Leave my mother alone," Briana said.

"Oh, my Briana. One day I hope you will understand," Kylo said, kissing her forehead tenderly.

* * *

Briana felt the tears slip one after the other out of her eyes. Her father was really going to hunt down her mother? It hurt worse that her father could be so gentle, smoothing back her hair and giving kisses and then using the Force suggestions and hitting her. "Here, Sweetheart. Drink this," her father ordered, holding a cup to her mouth.

"What is it?" Briana asked.

"Some kind of juice your grandfather used to give me when I was your age. His parents used to give it to him when he lived on Corellia," Kylo said and Briana drank deeply.

"Tastes good. I mostly drink caf and water with ration bars," Briana said as she slipped off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Kylo watched as his daughter fell asleep. He hated having to keep drugging her, but since she kept having meltdowns, Kylo didn't see as he had much choice. Kylo leaned over, kissing her forehead gently. "Sleep, Briana. When you wake up, your mother should be here," Kylo said, smoothing her furrowed forehead with his fingers before standing and leaving his quarters.


	10. Chapter 9: Drugged and Rescued

Chapter 9- Drugged and Rescued

Kylo entered his quarters in frustration. The hyperdrive going out was a delay he hadn't wanted. It would keep his wayward wife that much further from him. But at least he had Briana now. He walked into is daughter's quarters. Briana was still sound asleep, her dark hair fanned across her pillow. Kylo rested his hand on her forehead. He might as well finish the Force bond now. There were a couple of connections he had to establish and the bond would be finished. After that Kylo needed to start erasing some of her memory to prevent her from ever trying to leave him.

Kylo finished the last connection and kissed his daughter's forehead. His daughter would wake up and find her father had seen all her memories and that she would want him to be her father instead of fighting him. Briana then blinked her eyes sleepily. "Father, what is it?" Briana asked. Kylo moved his hand to her hair, stroking it gently.

"Nothing. Can I sit and watch my little girl sleep for awhile?" Kylo asked, gently removing a knot from her hair.

"I guess so. Father, is Mother here yet?" Briana asked.

"Not yet. The hyperdrive stopped working, but we are going to get your mother. You need to go back to sleep, my Briana," Kylo said, kissing her forehead. If she was awake, erasing her memories would do no good. Like the Force bond, it was preferable if someone was asleep as erasing her memories could cause excruciating pain and had to be done a little at a time.

Kylo walked to the dispenser in her quarters and ordered the juice he had given her earlier. With his back to her, he slipped the same sedative in the drink he had given her earlier. It was a strong sedative that would keep Briana asleep for hours. Kylo stirred the mixture with a spoon and brought the drink back to his daughter. "Is that the same drink you gave me earlier?" Briana asked, eyeing the glass in her father's hand.

"Yes it is. Now, drink it, my Briana," Kylo said, holding her up and pressing the glass to her lips.

"No. I'm not drinking it," Briana said, turning away from the glass.

"Briana, please. You need your rest," Kylo said.

"Why? So you can start erasing my memories? Remember, I know what you're thinking now. You think if you erase my memories, I'll want to stay with you. No. You may be my father, but I will always be trying to get away from you," Briana said.

"No, you won't. If I erase the most important ones, then you won't want to. Now drink this, Briana," Kylo said, holding the cup to her lips again and forcing it down her throat. Briana choked slightly, but drained the cup down. He laid her back against her pillows, smoothing her hair gently.

"Father, please, don't do this," Briana said, her voice starting to slur from the sedative.

"Just sleep, Briana. You'll feel a lot better when you wake up," Kylo said as she fell into a deep sleep. Kylo kissed his daughter's forehead and went back to the bridge to check the hyperdrive. When he returned he would start erasing some of her memories. The trick would be deciding which ones he would allow her to have and which ones she would lose.

* * *

Rey made her way through her husband's flagship. Briana's Force sensitivity was still being muted. Ben had made it difficult for Rey to sense their daughter, but Rey could feel the bond between father and daughter growing stronger. Rey used the Force to mask her presence and made it all the way to the quarters she had shared with her husband. Rey opened the door, her heart nearly stopping. Briana was sound asleep, but Rey could tell it wasn't a natural sleep. It was a drugged sleep. Judging from the smell of the drugs on her daughter's breath, it was the same kind Ben had once given her while she was pregnant and Briana's strong kicks kept her awake most of the night.

Briana groaned as Rey touched her face. Briana blinked sleepily. "Mother?" Briana asked in a heavy sleep-heavy voice.

"It's all right, darling. Mother's here now," Rey said, smoothing her daughter's long dark hair. Ben must have unbraided Briana's hair as she always wore her hair braided. Rey gently picked her daughter up as Briana fell back asleep. Shielding their Force signatures Rey made her way to the hangar. Halfway there she then sensed Ben. Rey ducked into a side closet, pressing her hand firmly over Briana's mouth. If she cried out or moaned in her sleep, Ben would hear it. Rey licked her lips as Ben's Force-presence got dimmer. Rey slipped out of the closet and ran with Briana all the way to the hangar to the stolen freighter that Poe had stolen.

Poe, Finn, and Rose were standing their, worried concern all over their faces. "Is she all right?" Finn asked as Rey carried her into the ship and laid her on a single cot, which was all the ship had.

"I think so. I know the sedative Ben used on her as he gave it once to me while I was pregnant. She should sleep for hours," Rey said stroking her daughter's forehead tenderly.

Briana woke up, her eyes glazed over with sleep. "Mother, you're really here?" Briana asked.

"Yes. I am really here, Briana," Rey said.

"Father made me tell him where you were. I didn't want to. He forced me to. He hit me and threatened to go inside my mind if I didn't tell him," Briana said as tears leaked out of her eyes.

"I know, darling. Poe, get us out of here," Rey snapped.

"Uh, Rey, we have a problem," Poe said. Rey looked at Finn and Rose.

"Rose, Finn, watch Briana," Rey said as she went to the cockpit. Rey's blood nearly froze solid. Ben was standing there. His lightsaber in his hand. Ben's brown eyes looked hard, but Rey felt tears come to her eyes. He was still her husband and the father of her daughter. She still loved him with all of her heart.

"Rey, what do we do?" Poe asked.

"I have to talk to him. He is still my husband," Rey said, feeling her heart trip in her chest. Rey made her way to the exit ramp and went down it to look at her husband for the first time in ten years. Ben's eyes warmed considerably when he saw her.

"Rey," Ben said softly as he deactivated his lightsaber.

Rey felt the tears slip down her cheeks. This was her Ben. Not Kylo Ren. Before Rey could even think, Ben had crossed the hangar and pressed his lips to hers. Rey's mind blinked out and she returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around Ben's shoulders. "Come back to me, Rey," Ben said softly in her ear.

"Ben, I can't. You hit me and you forced my daughter to tell you where I was. What kind of father drugs his own daughter?" Rey asked, pushing away from him. The hurt look on Ben's face was nearly her undoing, but Briana's condition when she found her was enough to let her say what she had to say.

"You turned my daughter against me. What kind of mother makes a father look like a monster to his daughter?" Ben demanded.

"Ben, please. Let us go. You hurt Briana enough," Rey begged.

"No. Your friends can leave, but you and Briana are staying," Ben disagreed.

"Ben, please. Briana is afraid of you. You will never have her love if you force us to be with you," Rey begged, pressing her hands to Ben's solid chest.

"Give me time. She doesn't have to be. I just want my family back," Ben said, lightly kissing her lips. Rey reached up and stroked her husband's dark hair. Rey had always loved Ben's hair, running her fingers through it.

"All right. You win, Ben. I just need five minutes to explain to my friends what is happening," Rey said.

"All right. Five minutes, my love," Ben said, kissing her tenderly before she went up into the ship.


	11. Chapter 10: Tricked

Chapter 10: Tricked

Rey entered the ship, feeling guilty. She had to trick her husband into thinking she and Briana would come back to him and lying to anyone never made Rey feel good. Ben still gave kisses that made her weak in the knees and she was sorely tempted to believe that he would never hurt her or Briana again, but after seeing what condition Briana was in, Rey couldn't go back to him.

"Rey, what's happening?" Finn asked.

"He wants me and Briana. He's given me five minutes to talk to all of you. I can't do it. After what he did to her, I can't," Rey said, tears in her eyes as she looked at her sleeping daughter.

"Then don't. If you feel that he hasn't really changed, then you don't have to go back to him," Poe said.

"Ben is going to be so angry. And if what I fear is true, he has a bond with her now. He'll be able to find out where we go through her," Rey said, smoothing her daughter's furrowed forehead, gently.

"Rey, can't the bond be broken? Master Skywalker was able to break the bond you had with him," Rose said. Rey then heard Ben's voice calling her.

"I better go see what he wants," Rey said going down the ramp. Rey made her way down the ramp, her heart feeling heavy. Lying to Ben wasn't a good idea and seeing the expectant hope in his brown eyes nearly made her waver in her decision.

"I wanted to know what was happening, my love," Ben said, gripping her hands in his and pressing her fingers to his lips, kissing the digits gently

"Oh, Ben, they don't believe that you wouldn't do anything to hurt me or Briana. Your mother and the Resistance has done every thing to protect us and I saw what you did when you caught Briana," Rey said, running her fingers through Ben's hair.

"I said I wouldn't, Rey. I promised," Ben said.

"Ben, you haven't exactly been trustworthy with them. And Poe and Finn helped me raise Briana. They don't want anything to happen to her," Rey said.

"I promise, Rey, she won't be hurt. Be my wife and let me be your husband and Briana's father. And let her be my daughter. And we can have more children. Give Briana brothers and sisters," Ben said, kissing the palms of her hands.

"Ben, I want to believe you, I really do. Just give me five more minutes," Rey said, moving her hands away from his face.

"All right. Five more minutes. If you and my daughter are not out of that ship in five minutes, I am coming after you. if you try to run, I will find you," Ben said, cupping her face in a vicelike grip.

"Fair enough. Ben, let me go," Rey said, gripping his hand and taking it off her face and she went back into the ship, tears in her eyes.

"Well?" Rose asked.

"He wants us and he said he will come in here if we are not out of the ship in five minutes. He also said he would hunt us down if we run. I can't let Ben hurt her again. Han would kill me if I did," Rey said, thinking of what Han Solo would have done.

"Then let's get out of here. He thinks we're on Korrigan, right? Leia has moved the base to D'Qar again. Ren doesn't know that. He won't be expecting us to just take off after he threatened you," Poe said.

"No, I think not. All right, Poe, prepare to take off," Rey said firmly as she went back to the ramp and pulled out her lightsaber.

Ben looked at her with love in his eyes, that was quickly dimmed at the sight of the lightsaber she was holding. "Rey, what is it? Where's Briana?" Ben asked as he walked towards her. He stopped as Rey ignited her lightsaber.

"Ben, don't take another step. Me and Briana are leaving. You won't ever see us again. Do you think that after kidnapping her, I would ever trust her with you? Luke may have created Kylo Ren, but Ben Solo didn't have to hurt his daughter. Goodbye, Ben. May you be happy in the life you have chosen. Maybe you can find another woman to love you and give you children. It won't be me or Briana," Rey said, tears dripping down her face as she walked into the ship and sat in the co-pilot's chair.

"You did the right thing, Rey," Finn said.

"Then why does it hurt so bad?" Rey asked.

"It hurts because you do love him in spite of everything he's done and Briana is a part of him too. Remember, Leia said that Briana is the best parts of him before he fell. She will be everything he was," Poe said with a note of sympathy in his voice as Rey looked out the cockpit at her husband.

"All right. Let's go. Hopefully, we can get to the new base and the link with Briana cut before she wakes up," Rey said as Poe started up the ship.

Rey looked out the window as the ship lifted off. The anguish on her husband's face was nearly her undoing, but Rey firmed her lips as Poe took off and they made the jump to lightspeed.

* * *

Kylo watched as his wife and daughter left him again. "General, did you put the tracker on their ship?" Kylo asked Hux.

"Yes, Supreme Leader. We should know their location momentarily," Hux said.

"Good. Set the weapons for stun. My wife and my daughter are not to be harmed. I don't care about my wife's friends though," Kylo said.

"Yes, Supreme Leader," Hux said, saluting smartly.

_Soon you will be back, Rey, my Briana_, Kylo thought with smug satisfaction.


	12. Chapter 11: Recovery and Arrival

Chapter 11- Recovery and Arrival

Briana woke up, her head feeling incredibly sore. She looked over to see Rey talking to Finn and Leia. "Mother? Grandmother?" Briana asked and both women turned to look at her. Leia and Rey went to her side.

"Sweetheart, ware you all right?" Leia asked, stroking Briana's forehead gently.

"I think so. Where are we?" Briana asked, looking around what appeared to be a medical bay.

"We are on D'Qar, darling," Rey said.

"I remember being on Father's ship. He made me tell him that you were on Korrigan. He said that he would go into my mind and find out the location if I didn't tell him. I'm so sorry," Briana said as tears leaked out of her eyes.

"It's not your fault, Briana. It's ours. We never should have let you go. Your father has always wanted you and your mother. He has just now shown us that he has no regard for the fact that you are his daughter as he was willing to erase your memories," Leia said.

"How come no one ever told me that Kylo Ren was my father?" Briana asked brokenly.

"Oh, Briana, we didn't want you to think the worst of him. He is still your father. When I was with him, he did love me and it was our love that made you. He just didn't love us enough to give up the First Order," Rey said, kissing her daughter's cheek gently.

"What if he finds us again?" Briana asked.

"He won't. We had your uncle Luke sever the Force bond while you slept," Leia said.

"Oh, but he could find us again, couldn't he?" Briana asked

"He could, but it would be purely by accident if he did," Finn said.

* * *

Kylo Ren stood, watching the planet on the screen. D'Qar. So that was where Rey and his daughter had gone if the transmitter was correct. He never would have thought the Resistance would go back to D'Qar. But they had. Kylo reached out to feel if Briana was really there through their bond. _Briana, _Kylo thought through the bond, but received no answer. Someone had severed the bond between him and his daughter. But it probably didn't matter because as soon as he had her back, he would rebuild the bond.

Kylo felt a smile touch his lips as he thought of Briana having dinner with him and allowing him to hug her. He knew his daughter did not feel much love for him, but when he got her and her mother back she would have time to change her mind about that. Rey and Briana would not escape him again, even if he had to assign guards to them to keep them in his quarters.

* * *

Briana stood in the debriefing room next to her mother and Uncle Poe stood on the other side of her. "How ya feelin,' Bri?" Poe asked.

"Still a little achy and sore, Uncle Poe. Did you ever have anyone go inside your head and play with your brain? That's what it feels like Kylo Ren did," Briana said with a slight groan as she touched her head.

"I know, kiddo. That did happen to me once. Kylo Ren did that so he could find out where your Uncle Luke was," Poe said, stroking her head tenderly with his large, callused hand.

"Oh. Did it hurt when Father did it, like it did me?" Briana asked.

"A lot," Poe said.

"Uh, General, we have a problem. The First Order is here," Connix said nervously from her station.

"What?" Everyone asked in shock.

"Ben must have followed us here," Rey said.

"Grandmother, permission to get into x-wings and blow something up," Briana said.

"Permission granted," Leia said, smoothing her granddaughter's face. Briana kissed her grandmother's and mother's cheeks and she and Poe raced for the hangar, followed by Finn, Rose, and a handful of x-wing pilots.


	13. Chapter 12: First Order Attacks

Chapter 12: First Order Attacks and Made to Land

Briana got into her x-wing and licked her lips as she drew on the Force. She stretched out as far as she could. From everyone else's feelings, everyone was nervous; even Uncle Finn and Uncle Poe. Uncle Poe had once said that battles like this were a cause for concern as no one could tell the outcome. And if Kylo Ren came Briana didn't quite know what to do. Would she have to shoot her father down or would he shoot her first? Considering her father had tried to kidnap her Briana knew he wouldn't give up looking for her, making her be his daughter.

Briana felt tears come to her eyes as she thought of each gentle kiss on her forehead and how he would gently stroke her face and hair. With such a gentle way, her father couldn't have been a complete monster. Her grandmother had said that her father had been influenced by someone named Snoke, but surely Snoke hadn't completely driven all goodness from him. _"Mother, is there any way we can bring Father back to the light side?" _Briana thought through the bond she had with her mother.

_"I tried before you were born, my darling. I went with him after he killed Snoke in the hopes I could change him. He didn't. Not even after we married and made a baby. He won't change for me or you," _Rey thought at her sadly.

_"But Uncle Luke said that he was able to turn Great-Grandfather back," _Briana countered.

"_Maybe one day, but like Great-Grandfather, your father is going to have to want to turn back," _Rey said and everyone took off

* * *

Kylo watched out of the canopy of his fighter as they approached D'Qar. So this was where his wife and daughter were. Kylo felt a rush as he thought of getting his family back and this time Rey wouldn't escape by tricking him or taking Briana with her. Kylo thought with a smile of giving his daughter beautiful dresses, enough food to fatten up her severely thin frame, and enough kisses and hugs where she would never doubt that he loved her and did all this for her.

"_Supreme Leader, we count 30 x-wings coming our way," _Hux said over the comm.

Kylo watched as the small x-wings approached and nearly scoffed at the thought of the puny ships thinking they could best him, He froze when he felt a surge in the Force that didn't come from him. It wasn't from someone who was older like his mother or Luke. It didn't feel like Rey either. It felt like that of someone quite young, around the age of his daughter. _Briana! _Kylo thought in total dismay as his mind reached out and touched Briana's mind. His daughter was out here where she could be hurt? The only thing Kylo could do to keep her safe from harm was cause his daughter to crash to keep her out of the battle.

* * *

Briana felt a cold chill in the Force and she looked towards the First Order ships. "_Father?" _Briana asked through the Force, alarmed that the Force connecting her to her father was back.

_"Yes, my Briana. Father's here," _Kylo's voice echoed through her brain.

_"How come I can hear you? Uncle Luke severed the connection between us," _Briana thought

_"Apparently not, my Briana. Now, please land inside the hangar of my flagship. I will come for you when the battle is over," _Kylo said in a pleading voice.

"_Father, please don't. My mother, grandmother, Uncle Luke, and my friends," _Briana thought.

"_Do as I say or I will shoot you down," _Kylo thought.

* * *

Kylo felt Briana's dismay that he would shoot her down through the Force. _"Father, please," _Briana begged, her sadness nearly his undoing.

"_I don't want to harm you, my Briana, but I will make you land if you continue to defy me," _Kylo thought. He felt a choked sob come from her.

_"All right. You win this one, Father. I'll come with you if you promise not to hurt anyone," _Briana thought

"_Fair enough, my Briana. I will have my troops lower the shields and they wouldn't dare harm my daughter once you land," _Kylo said, touching her mind gently with the Force as a way to calm her down.

Kylo then notified the flagship to let his daughter's x-wing pass. "General, my daughter is going to land. See to it no one harms her," Kylo ordered.

"_"As you wish, Supreme Leader. Do you wish her to be placed in binders?" _Hux asked.

"No. My daughter has promised not to run from me in exchange for her friends lives. You may guard her, but not restrain her," Kylo said as the shields lowered and he piloted his ship inside the hangar. He looked over to see Briana's x-wing land. With the Force he opened the canopy and saw Briana exit her ship.

"Briana," Kylo said. Briana turned to look at him, dressed like a pilot and a helmet and orange goggles on her head. Kylo wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pressed her face to his shoulder. Kylo would have kissed her, but then noticed the helmet again. He pulled her back from him and gently took off the helmet and goggles. Her hair was back in her untidy braids and sticking up at odd angles from where the helmet mashed it down. He ran his gloved fingers tenderly through her hair and the side of her face.

"Father, you promised and I kept my promise. I won't leave," Briana said as Kylo pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I know, my Briana. I promised. You have my word that with the exceptions of you and your mother, everyone else can leave," Kylo said. A look of absolute shock entered his daughter's brown eyes.

"Father, please. You promised me that you'd not harm Mother, Grandmother, and Uncle Luke," Briana said, her brown eyes filling with tears. Kylo gently stroked her face.

"I know and I am sorry, my Briana. One day you might realize I did all this for you," Kylo said, pressing her face to his shoulder.

"I didn't want anyone to do anything like this for me," Briana said as she pushed away from him.

"Briana, please. You are my baby and I love you," Kylo said, a sharp pain in his heart.

"I know in your way you do care, Father, but not enough to ever really change. Mother was right when she said you love the First Order more than me or her," Briana said as she walked back to her x-wing.

"Briana, wait!" Kylo called after her,. She turned to look at him, tears on her cheeks.

"I'm done waiting, Supreme Leader. If I die I want to die with my family on D'Qar. Mother was right. Whatever you do with your life won't involve me in it," Briana said as she got into her x-wing and took off to the battle.


	14. Chapter 13: Recaptured and Questions

Chapter 13: Recaptured and Questioning Loyalties

Kylo stood in stunned shock. What was it that made both his wife and baby defy him at every turn? He had thought that Briana had wanted a father. It seemed as if she hated what kind of a father he was and wanted nothing to do with him. "Turn on the tractor beam. I don't want my daughter escaping me again," Kylo ordered Hux.

"As you wish, Supreme Leader. Do you wish us to restrain or stun her?" Hux asked.

"You can restrain her, but I don't wish her to be stunned," Kylo said as Hux turned to one of the techs and ordered the tractor beam turned on. Kylo stood and waited. It was only a matter of moments before Briana's x-wing came back into the hangar. He felt her shock through the Force and the look of betrayal in her eyes as she came out of her ship and the stormtroopers put the binders on her wrists was nearly his undoing.

_Father, please! Don't do this! _Briana thought at him through the Force.

Kylo closed his eyes in an attempt to block his girl's anguish. "Take her to my quarters. If she escapes, your life will be forfeit," Kylo ordered Hux. Hux had seen Kylo end many different lives, so he knew Kylo was serious about ending his life if Briana escaped.

* * *

Briana stood next to Armitage Hux on the lift that carried her back to her father's quarters. "May I ask you something, General?" Briana asked after a long stretch of silence.

"Is there a reason I should answer any questions by rebel scum?" Hux asked, refusing to look at her.

"Just call it morbid curiosity, I guess. But I guess my question is this; why do you let Kylo Ren threaten you like that? Why don't you just leave? You can join the resistance. My grandmother, General Organa could use a man like you," Briana said.

"I have been in the First Order since your father destroyed Luke Skywalker's Jedi academy. Do you really think the resistance would welcome me after that?" Hux asked.

"I honestly don't know, but if I tell them you helped me, they might. Grandmother, Uncle Luke, and my mother would believe me," Briana said.

"I didn't say I'd help you," Hux said, with a small grin.

"No, but you want to. You hate it when my father orders you to kill someone, don't you?" Briana asked.

"In all honesty, yes. But your father will kill me," Hux said, his stubbornness breaking.

"No, he won't. If you let me go and come with me, we in the resistance can help you. We can protect you. I've been protected by them all my life," Briana said.

"I believe you, but it is too late for me," Hux said as they stepped off the lift and he led her to the door leading into Kylo's chambers.

"All right, but if you change your mind, let me know. I'll be here," Briana said as he opened the door and Briana stepped in.


	15. Chapter 14: Memory Wipe?

Chapter 14: Memory Wipe?

Briana stood to her feet as the door to her chambers unlocked. Kylo came in and fixed his brown eyes on hers. "You are aware that I wouldn't have to keep you contained if you would just stop trying to run from me?" Kylo asked, grabbing her by her arms and pulling her to his chest. He held her in a vice-like grip, stroking her dark hair gently.

"So what? You were doing that anyway. You captured me on Jakku and drugged me," Briana said, her voice muffled from her face pressed into her father's shoulder.

Kylo pulled her face from his shoulder. "I never would have hurt you. You are my daughter. But you are never leaving me again. Do you understand, Briana?" Kylo asked, gently caressing her face with his gloved fingers.

"What about Mother, Uncle Luke, and Grandmother?" Briana asked. Her father's face turned stormy.

"I will bring your mother here, but I never want to hear you mention your grandmother or Luke Skywalker again," Kylo said, grabbing a huge handful of her hair in his gloved fingers. Briana winced at the pain.

"Oww! Father, don't!" Briana begged, trying to free herself.

"You will never mention Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa again," Kylo said, placing his other hand on her temples. Suddenly her brain felt like mush and she didn't remember anything.

"I will never mention Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa again," Briana said flatly.

"There is no such thing as the Resistance. I am with my father who loves me," Kylo said, gently stroking her forehead.

"There is no such thing as the Resistance. I am with my father who loves me," Briana said. Kylo leaned over and planted a kiss on her forehead. He gently scooped her up in his arms and settled her on his lap, stroking her hair gently.

* * *

Kylo wasted no time starting the memory wipe. His daughter's shields were down and she was susceptible to Force suggestions. Granted, before he was worried about hurting her and she would wince in pain, but Kylo was relentless in doing the memory wipe. The less she remembered the better. The sound of her pained whimper was nearly his undoing. Kylo stroked her forehead tenderly. "Just relax, Briana. I'm almost done," Kylo promised, looking into his daughter's glassy brown eyes.

"Father, please. It hurts," Briana said in a cracked voice.

"I know, Sweetheart. I know. Just relax. Daddy's almost done," Kylo said as he went back into her mind and deftly erased all her memories of her mother. His daughter would know only him and think she had lived with him all her life. Briana gave a sharp cry and passed out completely. Kylo gently moved her from his lap to her bed. He kept his fingers firmly on her head and erased memories while she slept. Kylo had never wanted to completely erase her memories, but it would be better to start over with his daughter as if she was a very tiny youngling. He could come up with an excuse for why she couldn't remember anything and if he so chose, he could put her memories back after she had accepted that she was never leaving him.

* * *

Briana stood quietly in the center of the room as her father gently stroked her hair and face. "How do you feel, Briana?" Her father asked gently, playing with a few strands of her hair.

"My head hurts, Daddy," Briana admitted, feeling tears come to her eyes. Her father gently stroked her face.

"It'll pass. Now stand still, my youngling. I need to fix your hair," Kylo said gently picking up one of her dark braids that he had unpinned a few minutes ago and gently unraveled it. Her father turned her to face him and stroked her face before unbraiding the other braid. He then grabbed huge handfuls of her hair and pinned it back.

There! You look beautiful, my Briana," Kylo said, kissing her forehead.

"Daddy, I'm hungry," Briana said. Her father smiled.

"Of course you are," Kylo said, taking her hand in his large hand and taking her to a dining room. He sat her down and pressed a kiss to her temple. He piled a plate high with food and placed it in front of her before making his own plate and sitting down next to her.

"Now, eat, my Briana. Then you can come with me to the bridge. I need to see how the battle is going," Kylo said, squeezing her hand gently.

* * *

Briana jerked awake after an hour. It had to be a dream about Kylo wiping her memories. All of them disappearing while she slept. She looked up at a grate over the bed and decided to try to make a run for it before that dream became a reality. She couldn't let Kylo Ren shred her mind like that.


	16. Chapter 15: Failed Escape

Chapter 16: Failed Escape

* * *

Kylo thumbed open the door, leading to his private quarters. He felt a rush of pleasure that Briana was back and waiting for him. He could start the memory wipe right away, but once he took her memories away they could start being a father and daughter. Then Kylo could train her in the ways of the Force and bring her mother here. "Briana, I'm here," Kylo called, hoping Briana would come to him. Kylo felt his heart plunge at the quiet that met his ears. He hoped she had fallen asleep.

Kylo went into the chambers he had given his daughter and looked at the bed and then the floor as, from the last time, Briana had said the bed was too soft. He then looked up at the grate and a surge of anger filled his heart. _Not Again! _What was it with his wife and daughter always trying to run away from him? Kylo knew that if he caught his daughter this time, he would have to punish her, but hopefully she'd see that trying to run away from him accomplished nothing and that her father would always find her.

* * *

Briana made her way quietly through her father's ship hoping, as she bit her lips, that her training in Force shielding worked to her advantage. Luke had always said that the skill was helpful in keeping Sith lords from finding out where anyone was through the Force. Briana wondered if Kylo Ren fell under the heading of Sith lord. Rey had said that Kylo did use the dark side of the Force, but he wasn't what most people would call a Sith. Briana then felt a cold blast through the Force. It didn't take much for her to realize that it was Kylo and he was furious.

_Briana! _An angry shout slammed into her brain. It was Kylo and he had discovered her gone. _Briana, come back! _Her father's voice said, a little quieter this time. _No way!_ Briana thought. What kind of fool did her father take her for? If that dream she had was anything to go by, her father would shatter her mind worse than before. He would Force-rub all her memories and make her totally dependent on him. Granted, Briana wished she could stay with her father, but she wanted Ben Solo as her father, not Kylo Ren. It was really like her mother said about wanting to take Ben Solo's hand instead of Kylo Ren's.

_Briana, please come back! I love you, _Kylo said in a pleading voice.

_You love the idea of me, Father. You love me as a weapon against my mother, grandmother, and Uncle Luke, but you don't love me for who I am. I am Briana Solo," _Briana thought at him fiercely.

_Briana, please! I can_ learn, Kylo thought, causing tears to come to her eyes at the sound of the anguish.

_No. I am Briana Solo. My father's name is Ben Solo. Mother said that you said Ben Solo doesn't exist any more. Good-bye, Kylo Ren,_ Briana thought, blocking her mind with shielding so she wouldn't continue this conversation.

* * *

Kylo felt his insides churn as his baby blocked him and said through the Force that he wasn't her father. It had hurt when she had said it when he captured her on Jakku. The pain was just as bad now as then to hear her say it again. Yes, he had told Rey that he had killed Ben Solo, but in his heart he knew that wasn't true. Because if Ben Solo was dead, why would his daughter even matter to Kylo Ren?

"General Hux, my daughter has escaped from my quarters. Stop her, but do not hurt her," Kylo said stiffly.

"Yes, Supreme Leader," Hux said through static on the comm.

Soon he would have his daughter back and this time he would make sure she stayed in quarters with the doors and ventilation shafts locked if need be. He would protect his daughter; even if it meant protecting her from herself.

* * *

Briana made her way slowly down the corridors, stretching out with the Force to detect danger. Of course with her father and the Knights of Ren, her connection to the Force was like going through very thick mud. She could feel the cold anger that was her father, and the mindless killing that summed up his disciples, but using the Force to detect danger was nearly impossible. Uncle Luke had once said that the dark side hides everything it doesn't want you to see. Now Briana knew what he meant by that; that Uncle Luke was right. If she made it off this Stardestroyer, she'd tell Luke himself that he was right about the dark side blocking her.

Briana then felt a jolt as a blast hit her right between her shoulders and darkness clouded her vision as she blacked out.

* * *

Kylo looked up from his desk as two stormtroopers entered, Briana, unconscious. "Put her down on the couch please and leave," Kylo said as he stood up and the stormtroopers put her down. Kylo knelt beside her and gently brushed her hair back, pressing his hand to the side of her brain that held all her memories. Concentrating hard, he erased the first memory he came to; a memory of her and his mother inside his father's ship.


	17. Chapter 16: Memory Loss and Captured

Chapter 16- Memory Loss and Captured

Kylo gently stroked his daughter's dark hair. He had erased a good portion of her memories. It would be better if he and Briana started over as father and daughter and Kylo couldn't do that as long as she remembered the Resistance and Rey. A slight whimper came from his daughter, causing Kylo's heart to clench. The deeper into core memories, the more painful it was as it was being erased.

"That's it, my Briana. I promise not to wipe any more right now," Kylo said, pressing a warm kiss to her temples and gently lifting her into his arms to carry her to her bed.

As he gently pulled the covers to her chin, Briana woke up, blinking her eyes sleepily. "Where am I?" Briana asked, sluggishly.

"You had a fall on the bridge, my dear, Now go back to sleep, Briana," Kylo said, stroking her face gently as she fell back into a deep sleep. Kylo left his daughter's chambers as Phasma came in.

"Supreme Leader, we have captured the scavenger," she said, her voice revealing her malice. No one had ever liked Rey and since she had run away with Kylo's daughter, it was more pronounced.

"Bring my wife to me, unharmed," Kylo said. The idea of anyone hurting Rey or Briana still turned his stomach. He still loved his wife and he was starting to love Briana. Maybe Rey would make this easy on herself and agree to be his wife again for their daughter's sake.

* * *

Rey's hands were firmly bound as the stormtroopers led her to the private quarters she had shared with her husband years ago. Rey could feel a measure of relief that Luke, Leia, and the Resistance had managed to escape. When Rey had heard that Kylo had retaken their daughter, she had opted to stay behind for her daughter's sake and she would meet everyone on the new base later after she rescued Briana.

Rey held her breath as the door opened to her husband's private quarters and he stood there in the middle of the room. "Thank you. Please leave," Kylo ordered in that soft voice Rey loved so much. Before the door closed completely, Kylo made his way to her and pressed his lips to hers. Rey felt tears come to her eyes as she kissed him back. All too soon, Kylo broke the kiss, pulling her head to his chest.

"Ben, where's Briana?" Rey asked as Kylo ran his gloved fingers through her hair. He pulled her back so he could look into her eyes.

"She is here. And if you agree to be my wife again, you will be allowed to see her and be in her life. If not, then me and my daughter will never see you again," Kylo said as he pulled the pins out of one of the buns on her head. The bun collapsed and he started unpinning the others.

"Ben, please, don't hurt her," Rey begged as he combed his fingers through her hair.

"Rey, who do you think I am? A monster? I would never hurt my daughter!" Kylo exclaimed, twisting his fingers into her hair.

"Ben, you promised to never hurt me and you did," Rey said, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I've learned since then, my love. I'll never raise my hand to you again. Rey, be my wife and Briana's mother and mother to any other children we have," Kylo said, pressing kisses to her temples and down the bridge of her nose.

"All right. You win," Rey said as his lips met hers. Rey kissed him back, feeling like she had sold out Leia and the Resistance. She just hoped that Leia would forgive her.

Kylo pulled away, breaking the kiss. "I want to renew our marriage vows, my love," Kylo said as he sat down and pulled her onto his lap.

"Why? We are married," Rey said as the cuffs on her wrists fell away and she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck.

"It's been ten years and I want our daughter to see us getting married," Kylo said, threading his fingers through her hair.

Rey pressed her head to Ben's chest, running her fingers over his shoulders and back. "All right, Ben. But I want your promise that you won't hurt me or Briana and you will not hunt down your mother and my friends," Rey said.

"I promise, my love, to everything if you promise that you and Briana will never leave me again," Ben said.

"All right. I promise to never leave as long as you keep your promises, Ben," Rey said. Ben gently took her arms from his neck and kissed her fingers gently.

"I love you, Rey," Ben said, kissing her lips lightly.

"I love you too, Ben," Rey said, kissing him back just as lightly.


	18. Chapter 17: First Dinner and Temper

Chapter 17- First Dinner and Temper

Rey stood next to her husband, Ben holding her hand in front of the holy man from Naboo. Ben had also gone to their daughter and waking her up, brought her into the room. Ben had explained between kisses how he had wiped their daughter's memories. He had put them back with Rey's promise that, as Briana's father, she would obey him and not try to run from him. Rey had promised, but considering how stubborn their daughter could be, Rey wasn't holding a breath on her promising to behave.

Rey's mind went back to the ceremony as Ben slipped a cold ring on her finger. Ten years earlier, Rey had removed the ring Ben had given her on their wedding day, but now this was Ben's way of saying she was his wife again and belonged to him. The ceremony ended and Ben pressed his lips to hers. Rey felt her heart beat fast as she raised her hand to Ben's face and she twisted her fingers into his long dark hair. Ben was her husband again.

"I love you, Rey," Ben whispered softly against her lips.

"I love you too, Ben," Rey whispered back before kissing him again. Kissing Ben could be addictive. All Rey wanted now was to kiss Ben and never stop and judging from the look on his face, Ben felt the same way.

Ben pulled his lips from her and looked at the holy man. "Thank you for your time. This should compensate you," Ben said handing the man a credit chip.

"You are welcome, Supreme Leader. I hope you and the Empress will be happy," the man said with a reverential bow to Ben before leaving the room.

Rey looked at her husband and he gently traced hers and Briana's faces tenderly with his fingers. "You both are so beautiful," Ben said as he hugged them both and pressed kisses to their foreheads.

"Mother, can we get something to eat? I'm hungry," Briana complained.

Rey looked at Ben. "Ben, please. Briana is not one of your soldiers," Rey begged. Ben's lips lifted in a small smile as he ran his fingers through Briana's hair tenderly.

"No, she is not. All right, Briana. Come with me and we'll see about food," Ben said as he gripped both their wrists and led them to the private dining room in Ben's quarters. The table was as laden with food as it had been the last time Rey had eaten a meal with her husband; which had been the morning he had hit her from what Rey had remembered. Rey flinched as she thought about that day. Rey had been heavily pregnant and she had come into the sitting room to hear Ben talking with Hux about hunting down the Resistance. Rey flinched again as she thought of her husband's hand connecting to her face in a harsh slap the same hand that stroked her hair and would touch her swollen stomach to feel his unborn daughter kick his hand.

Ben looked at her with a warm look in his brown eyes. He expected her to say something about the food. "It looks like a lot, Ben," Rey said. It was all she could think to say about the large quantities of food that her husband ate every day.

"No more than what I normally eat and you and Briana are far too thin for my liking. I want to fatten the two of you up," Ben said, kissing the soft spot under her left ear. Besides her temples and neck, the soft spot was Ben's favorite place to kiss her. Rey had lost count of how many times he kissed her there and Rey would run her fingers through his long dark hair.

"Yeah, right, Father. I don't wanna be as large as a Hutt," Briana said, rolling her eyes.

"To be honest, I don't either, Ben. I got really large carrying Briana and it was all the food you gave me to eat before," Rey said as Ben led them to their chairs; one on one side of him and the other on the other side.

"Rey, you grew up always hungry and I don't ever want you to be hungry again. So, please, you and Briana humor me," Ben said as he cut a large piece of meat and placed it on Rey's plate. He repeated cutting a piece for Briana.

Ben tried to keep up dinner conversation, but his large hand on Rey's knee made it very difficult to keep up with it, until what he said next caused Rey's breathing to catch. The comment was directed at their daughter and the warm family moment shattered. "Briana, I decided to hire a tutor for you," Ben said. It was an innocent comment, but the look on their daughter's face said otherwise.

"I don't need a tutor, Father," Briana said.

"Yes, you do. All younglings have to go to school. I can't send you to a regular school, but I can have a teacher brought here," Ben said.

"I already know everything I need. Grandmother made sure of that," Briana said.

"I'm sure they did, Briana, but you still probably have to learn things. Now, please, don't fight me on this," Ben said.

"Well, don't force a tutor on me, Supreme Leader," Briana's voice was like ice shards and made Rey flinch. Before Rey could even blink, Ben had reached over and backhanded their daughter across the face.

"Ben!" Rey exclaimed. Ben turned to look at her, his brown eyes hard.

"Don't! You promised that you wouldn't interfere when I punish our daughter," Ben said sharply.

"Ben, you promised to never raise your hand to us. Don't ever touch my daughter again," Rey said as she pulled Briana up and went to the chambers Briana slept in and locked the door,

"Mother, what do we do?" Briana asked, her brown eyes full of fear.

"We have to get away from your father," Rey said, stroking her daughter's face tenderly. Already the red mark where Ben had slapped her had faded.

"How? Father is watching us and I already tried," Briana asked in despair.

"I'll figure it out. We may have to stay here for the time being, Briana. Pretend to go along with everything your father says until I can get us away. Can you do that, darling?" Rey asked.

"I guess so, but what about you, Mother? You still love Father, right?" Briana asked.

"Yes, I do, but I have the best part of him right now. And if I give him another baby, him or her," Rey said, kissing he r daughter's forehead.

"Mother, I'm scared," Briana said.

"I know, darling," Rey said. Rey really did know. Her husband still had his temper as he had hit Briana. Rey just hoped that she could protect her daughter from that temper and that Briana didn't become like Ben with it


	19. Chapter 18: Apologies

Chapter 18- Apologies

Rey came out of the quarters Ben had put their daughter in, to see her husband sitting on the settee. He stood, his brown eyes like liquid when they met hers. "Did I hurt her?" Ben asked.

"No more than you did me when I was carrying her, Ben. But, Ben, Briana is more frightened than hurt. Your temper scares her," Rey said as her husband walked to her and she stroked his face and hair. The silky dark strands slid through her fingers like shimmer silk. It was the same way before Rey had left. Ben gripped her hand and pressed his lips to the palm.

"I never wanted you or Briana scared of me, my love," Ben said.

"Then tell Briana you are sorry. Briana is too frightened to even come near you," Rey said, raising on her toes and kissing her husband's lips lightly.

Ben sighed deeply. "You are right, Rey. I'll go talk to her," Ben said, releasing her hand and making his way to their daughter's quarters.

* * *

Kylo looked around the room, his daughter laying down on the bed. If he hadn't heard the sounds of her crying, he would have sworn she was asleep. "Briana?" Kylo asked, running his fingers through his daughter's dark hair.

Briana sat up, her brown eyes like liquid glass as she looked at him with a "what now?" look. "Briana, I am sorry. You shouldn't have disrespected me, but I should have handled it better," Kylo said as he scooped her up and settled her on his lap, pressing her head to his chest.

Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks and onto his quilted doublet. "Father, please. I just wanna go home," Briana said in a watery voice.

"You are home, sweetheart. You are home," Kylo said, her words breaking his heart.

"Not what I meant, Father, and you know it. I wanna go home to Grandmother and my friends. Uncle Finn said he was gonna teach me how to fight like a stormtrooper and Uncle Poe was gonna give me lessons on guns and X-wings," Briana said. Kylo gently stroked her face and hair gently.

"No. You are my daughter. I lost you and your mother once and I'm never going to again," Kylo said, kissing the top of her head gently. Kylo sat there for what seemed like hours, stroking his daughter's face and hair until she fell asleep in his arms. He gently picked her up and put her back on her bed. With the Force, he covered her with a blanket and kissed her forehead gently.

* * *

Rey looked up from her spot on the settee as her husband came in from their daughter's quarters. The pained look on Ben's face was enough to break her heart. "Ben?" Rey asked as she went to him and gently stroked his face and ran her fingers through his hair.

"She wants nothing from me. I am her father, but she respects the traitor and the pilot more than she does me," Ben said, his voice breaking slightly.

"Ben, give her time. She'll grow to love you if you don't force her to," Rey said, wrapping strands of his hair around her fingers.

"Like I had to give you," Ben said. Rey smiled and kissed him gently.

"Yes, just like me. My love and hers could come back to you if you don't treat us like prisoners," Rey said.

"You are right, my love. I am sorry," Ben said, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her tenderly. Rey kissed him back, twisting her fingers into his hair.

* * *

The next few months were calm. Briana had started to behave herself around Kylo, and to his happy surprise, had taken the tutor he had paid for. Granted, he didn't think his daughter loved him like she did the pilot or the traitor, but Rey had been right when she told him Briana might if he didn't force the issue. With Rey it was different. Rey had accepted that he was her husband and that he would keep her away from their daughter if she didn't. Kylo looked up from his desk as Rey came into his study from the refresher. Rey had been feeling sick for the past few days and she raised her hand to her mouth.

"Rey? Are you all right?" Kylo asked. Rey looked at him, barely suppressing a grimace.

"I think so, Ben. I should be fine in a couple of months at least," Rey said.

"What's in a couple of months?" Kylo asked, feeling incredibly dense to even ask.

Rey gave him the "Are you stupid?" look that Kylo found almost adorable. Almost. "Ben, have you forgotten how I felt when I was pregnant with Briana?" Rey asked.

Kylo felt as if someone had cut him off at the knees with a lightsaber. "Rey, you...we-" Kylo started to say.

* * *

Rey looked at the dumbfounded and happy look crossing her husband's face as he stammered. "Yes, Ben, I'm pregnant," Rey said slowly as if he was five and slow on the uptake.

Ben put his hand on her still-flat stomach. "Are you all right? Do you need something to eat? Something else to wear to keep you and the baby warmer?" Ben asked, his "father" gear kicking in.

"Ben, I'm pregnant. I'm not fine dishware and thinking of eating is making me feel sick," Rey said, her traitorous stomach rebelling against her at the thought of food.

Ben rubbed her flat stomach tenderly. " I am sorry for suggesting it. I love you, Rey," Ben said, kissing her gently.

"Ben, how are we going to tell Briana?" Rey asked as Ben pulled her into his arms and rested his chin on top of her head, his fingers idly playing with her hair. Ben had insisted that Rey keep her hair down as he loved playing with it and considered it too much of a bother to keep taking the pins out.

"We'll figure out something, Rey. I am just so happy. I want a son," Ben said, kissing her forehead tenderly.

"It could be another girl, Ben," Rey teased.

"I know that, but I'm hoping for a boy," Ben said, causing Rey to laugh with him


	20. Chapter 19: The News

Chapter 19: The News

Briana looked around her father's battle station as a stormtrooper escorted her back to her father's private quarters. Briana had agreed to be tutored, but that didn't mean she had liked it. The woman was quick to expound on the sterling qualities of the First Order. Apparently she had no idea that Briana hated the First Order. _We are the spark that strikes the flame that burns down the First Order, _Briana thought remembering the dictum that Poe, Finn, and Beaumont, a technician among the Resistance had drilled in her.

Briana opened the door to her father's quarters. Her father sat at his desk and he looked up at her with a soft look in his eyes. Kylo stood and walked to her, wrapping his arms around her slender shoulders and pulling her into his chest. "How was school?" Kylo asked, pressing a kiss to her head.

"Okay, I guess, if I ever decided to hate my grandmother, uncle Luke, and friends," Briana said.

"Well, we can't have that, can we?" Kylo asked, his voice heavy with amusement.

"So, where's Mother, Father?" Briana asked, raising her head and looking around the den.

"She is not feeling well. Her stomach has been bothering her lately," Kylo said.

"Oh. It was not the porg we had last night for dinner?" Briana asked, looking up at him. Kylo's lips twitched with a suppressed laugh.

"That I wouldn't think would as we ate it too," Kylo said, raising her face to kiss her forehead.

"Yeah, probably not. Chewbacca would be mortified if he knew that we ate porg last night. But then again he's also mortified if we accuse him of cheating at Dejarik," Briana said. A soft chuckle filled the cabin.

"He still cheats at that?" Kylo asked, running his hand gently through her dark hair.

"Yeah. Uncle Poe says it's because he's 250 years old that none of us can ever beat him. But you know he cheats, Father?" Briana asked as Kylo sat down and Briana sat on his knee.

"Yes, I do. I learned it the hard way when he beat me at the game and I was your age," Kylo said dryly.

"So you know how to play the game too?" Briana asked.

"Yes, I do. Your grandfather taught me the game when I was little," Kylo said.

"Now I wish we had a Dejarik board here," Briana said as Rey came out of the refresher, looking pale.

"How do you feel, Rey," Kylo asked, his brown eyes full of concern.

"My stomach feels a little queasy," Rey said, sitting down next to Kylo.

"Are you sure you're okay, Mother? You look as white as Hoth," Briana said.

"Thank you, darling," Rey said sarcastically.

"Rey, I think we should tell her," Kylo said.

"All right. Briana, do you remember when one Aunt Kaydel was pregnant?" Rey asked.

"Uh, yeah. She was sick to her stomach and Uncle Poe was so happy that he was gonna be a dad," Briana said.

"Well, me and your father are going to have a baby, darling," Rey said with a smile. Briana looked at first Kylo and then her mother.

"Really?" Briana asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes, really," Kylo said, absently stroking Briana's hair.

"Is it hurting you to be pregnant, Mother?" Briana asked.

"No. It only hurts the day the baby will be born. And if the baby is anything like you, the kicking is going to be uncomfortable," Rey said in a teasing tone.

"Well, Grandmother said life is never easy when it comes to anyone named Solo," Briana said.

"She's not too far wrong, Briana. All my life I was told I was too much like your grandfather," Kylo said as Briana stood up.

"Well, I have some homework. See you at dinner," Briana said as she walked to her room.

* * *

Rey pressed her head to Ben's rock-hard chest and ran her fingers over the toned muscles in his arms. Ben absently played with her hair. "She took it rather well, Ben," Rey said, raising her head to look into her husband's dark eyes.

"Yes, she did. I am relieved she isn't jealous of the baby," Ben said, yet to remove his hand from her hair.

"Briana doesn't get jealous normally," Rey said, the gentle fingers on her head starting to make her feel sleepy. Rey leaned forward and kissed Ben tenderly. Ben kissed her back, framing her face tenderly with his large hands.

"I love you, Rey," Ben whispered against her mouth between kisses. Rey felt safe and happy in her husband's love, but she also felt a little wary. Ben's temper being what it was, how did she know he wouldn't hurt her again like when Briana was born? Ben loved her, but that love could turn to anger if she crossed him. And he had already hurt their daughter by wiping her memories. Thankfully he had put them back when Rey had protested. But what was to stop him from doing it again and locking Rey up like he had threatened?


	21. Chapter 20: Escape

Chapter 20- Escape

Rey slipped out of the bed and her sleeping husband's arms and quietly made her way to the bedroom where her daughter slept. Like Ben, Rey often had to check to see if her daughter was breathing as it took an act of the Force to wake either of them.

Rey slid her fingers into her daughter's heavy dark hair. By some oddity her daughter opened her dark brown eyes and sat up. "Mother, what is it?" Briana asked.

"We are getting out of here now. Are you ready to go?" Rey asked. Briana got out of the bed.

"Yes. But what about your promise to Father?" Briana asked.

"I won't give your father the chance to break his promise. And I don't want you or the baby being turned to the dark side," Rey said firmly.

"But what if he follows us, Mother?" Briana asked.

"I know. If we fail your father will imprison me and take you and the baby," Rey said.

"I hope you know what you are doing," Briana asked as she slipped into her gaudy orange flightsuit that she had put at the bottom of her closet after Ben had given her new clothes.

"More or less. Your father should sleep for hours as he sleeps like you do," Rey said, gripping her daughter's hand and started to mask their Force signatures and walked out of Ben's private quarters, hoping no one noticed them leaving.

* * *

Briana licked her lips nervously as they made their way to the hangar, praying that the Force shield her mother was using was working and that Kylo wouldn't wake up too soon and discover them gone.

All too soon they made it to the hangar. To Briana's relief, it didn't look as if anyone was around to stop them. "Rey! Briana!" Kylo's voice echoed through the hangar. Briana turned to see her father come into the hangar, a look of anguish as he got closer.

"Briana, pick a ship," Rey ordered in a soft whisper.

Briana looked around. Her brown eyes scanning the hangar quickly. "Uh, that one," Briana licked what looked like a lambda-style shuttle.

"Good pick. Go and don't look at your father,' Rey ordered.

Briana licked her lips again as she and her mother made their way to the shuttle.

"Briana! Rey!" Her father's voice splintered in her ears. It took all of Briana's will not to look back.

* * *

Rey looked back at her husband. He was looking at her with such pain that could be felt across the hangar. Rey almost changed her mind then and there. She had no doubts that Ben Solo loved her and their children, but his anger was something that Rey couldn't bear thinking about. If his daughter or his son, (Rey was certain it was a boy she carried) ever angered him, Rey couldn't bear the thought of them facing their father's anger. "Rey, please," Ben said, holding out his hand to her.

It was so easy to take Ben's hand and pulling his gloves off, start kissing, his fingers, palms, and wrists. "No. I'm sorry, Ben," Rey whispered softly, her heart breaking in a million pieces. Rey all but ran as she entered the shuttle with her daughter and they took off.

* * *

Kylo watched as his wife and children left him again. He had to blink hard to keep from sobbing. Why? Why did Rey continuously deny his children the chance to be with their father and the chance for her to be with her husband? He hadn't beaten his wife and except for that first night when Briana had disrespected him, he hadn't raised his hand to her. Granted, she still hated the First Order, as he had caught snippets of her thoughts, but she had kept her disgust to herself.

Kylo thought of his daughter. He had hoped that she was starting to accept that she was his and she would never leave him. He just hadn't counted on Rey defying him again. Rey hadn't said anything about leaving in the times she had kissed him or when they tucked Briana into bed. Now she was expecting his son. Rey had wanted a boy and Kylo had checked through the Force. Kylo then turned to Phasma and his troopers.

"Find the scavenger and my daughter. The scavenger is pregnant and is not to be harmed," Kylo said. Briskly.

"As you wish, Supreme Leader. Do we put them in your cabin after we find them?" Phasma asked.

"No. They are to be locked up untill the baby is born," Kylo said, feeling a twinge of guilt that he would lock his wife up, but she had forced him and his daughter had been complicit with it. What choice had Rey and Briana given him?


	22. Chapter 21: Searching and Moving Forward

Chapter 21- Searching and Moving Forward

Kylo felt his heart shatter in pieces with each day that passed and his wife and daughter hadn't been found. Even with the Force bond with both of them, Kylo couldn't locate them. Before, when Rey was pregnant with Briana, Kylo was able to talk to his wife via the Force. This time he couldn't and with his son's birth looming closer, Kylo was naturally worried.

Kylo walked to the bridge, making a desperate attempt to rid his mind of Rey and his children. 10 out of 10 times that never worked, but Kylo would persist in trying not to think about his family. Granted, it would fail again as he thought of kissing his daughter good night and then kissing Rey. It had taken 24 hours for him to get over the anger he felt towards his daughter and realize it hadn't been her fault that she and Rey had left. Rey had talked her into this and when he got them back, Briana would live with him as before and Rey would be in the cells until his son was born.

"Supreme Leader," a female lieutenant said, giving a small bow.

"Have you found the empress and her daughter?" Kylo asked, relieved that no one could see the pain ravaging his face as he was wearing his mask.

"Not yet. The Resistance moves around a lot. The population has mentioned a Jedi Rey Solo and her daughter Briana Solo. Jedi Solo appears very pregnant," the woman said. Kylo clenched his hand so tightly the glove squeaked.

"My wife and daughter's names are Rey and Briana Ren," Kylo said. Rey may call him Ben as he had allowed it, but he had never allowed his wife to go by the name that used to be his.

"That is the name the Jedi gave the population, Supreme Leader," the woman said, gulping visibly in the face of his anger.

Kylo felt tears burn his eyes. His wife thought she could hide herself and their daughter under the name Solo? He would find his wife and children. His wife would remain locked up for her insolence in taking his former name. "Any thing else, Supreme Leader?" The lieutenant asked in a quavering voice.

"No. That will be all. Only if you find the Jedi and her daughter, they are not to be harmed. I will deal with them myself," Kylo said as he made his way to his private quarters.

* * *

It hadn't taken Rey and Briana long to find the Resistance. Leia had welcomed them back with open arms. The reunions were tearful as Leia kissed and hugged both her daughter-in-law and granddaughter warmly and touched Rey's stomach, which was starting to grow from the new baby. Her tears were more evident when Rey had explained that this baby was also Ben Solo's son as Briana was Ben Solo's daughter.

They quickly got back into the routine of living on a Resistance base and Luke had blocked Rey's and Briana's connection to Kylo Ren while giving Briana new lessons in the ways of the Force. Luke had set up an obstacle course which he made Briana run every day to strengthen her skills in the Force. Her new skills caused mirth as mishaps often sprang up when least expected; things like finding nearly all the salt dumped into soup bowls and Poe's and Finn's ships hanging in midair while Briana was trying to lift rocks caused everyone to laugh uncontrollably. And yet life moved forward and the day of the baby's birth had arrived.


	23. Chapter 22: Birth

Chapter 22- Birth

Briana huffed hard as she finished the obstacle for the second time that day. Uncle Luke had said that all this exercise was what was needed for her to be a Jedi, but after two times her leg muscles were screaming in agony and felt like they were coiled in knots as well. "Very good, Padawan. But the idea of the obstacle is to run it until you are no longer exhausted," Luke said as he came out of the shadows of the trees, the hood of his robes barely concealing his face.

"Master Skywalker, I don't know if I can get used to the obstacles," Briana said as she wiped her sweaty forehead with the sleeve of her tunic.

"You can and will, Briana. Your father once felt the same way and yet before he fell, he ran the course with perfect speed and agility," Luke said, touching her face tenderly with his flesh hand. Briana kissed the palm of his rough hand, feeling a pang of grief as she thought of her father. She found herself wondering what her father was doing and if he missed her. Even when he was trying to wipe her mind, Briana felt as if in his way her father did care for her, he just didn't know that wiping her mind and treating her mind like so much refuse was not the way to show he cared.

"Briana! Briana!" A voice yelled and Briana and Luke turned to face Beaumont who was running to her, a worried look on his bearded face.

"What is it, Beau?" Briana asked, using Beaumont's nickname that nearly everyone called him.

"It's time," Beaumont said, slightly winded. Briana felt the blood drain from her face. It's time, meant that it was time for the baby to be born. Already Rey had picked a name for Briana's brother. His name was Han after Briana's grandfather and Leia had looked with tears and warmth when Rey had explained her reasons. Briana went to hers and her mother's quarters that they shared with Leia and Uncle Finn and Uncle Poe were there with Aunt Kaydel and Aunt Rose. The four stood as she entered with Beaumont and Luke.

"Is Mother-?" Briana started to ask.

"Your mother is fine. We just have to wait," Uncle Poe said, smoothing her face gently with his hands.

"Does it hurt to have a baby, Aunt Kaydel?" Briana asked as she sat down next to her grandmother's aide and her honorary aunt. Everyone in there, with the exception of Luke, who was her great-uncle and Beaumont was an honorary aunt or uncle and Aunt Kaydel and Aunt Rose was who she went to if she needed to talk about female things like babies.

"Very much. I screamed for hours when I had Justin," Aunt Kaydel said, mentioning hers and Uncle Poe's son, who was only as couple of months younger than Briana. Briana drew on the Force as the minutes dragged into hours and then into the night.

* * *

Kylo Ren was in his private exercise room, practicing with his lightsaber against a probe, when he felt a surge in the Force. It was the feeling of someone quite young. Kylo reached out and suddenly saw his wife. It was much like it had been when Briana was born. The Force had been severed, but at the time of birth Kylo would see his wife through the Force and he was the only one she saw while he also saw everyone around her.

"Rey?" Kylo asked, reaching out with his large hand an stroking Rey's sweat-soaked hair. She had been in labor for awhile. Her face blanched as she screamed in pain. Her eyes flew open and she looked right at him.

"Ben?" Rey asked, her voice coming out in a whimper.

"Yes, I am here, sweetheart. Where are you and Briana?" Kylo asked.

"Ben, I can't tell," Rey said in a sluggish, heavy voice.

"Yes, you can. I am not angry any more at you, Rey. But I want you and my children. You are so tired of fighting me and having our daughter fighting too," Kylo said, running his fingers idly over her forehead. Tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Ben, I can't," Rey said as a contraction seized her and she screamed. Ben watched in dumb shock as his wife labored for what seemed like a few minutes but had to be hours before the loud wail of a baby broke his stupor and he was snapped back to his training room.


End file.
